Spring in the Winter
by ArkAng3l
Summary: Kurogane, son of the Hitsugaya Family soon to be the new Heir, Fay a normal guy who has a dark side. What happens when these two collide. lol XDXD


Hi-hi n_n 

this is my first Kurogane and Fay fanfic, it's been a while since I've read or watched Tsubasa Chronicle, so please if i make any mistakes let me know n_n

* * *

In Tokyo, there was a deadly blizzard occurring in the blackness of the winter night. The weather only added to the oppressing mood of the land, as if it knew that it was about to be struck by great tragedy.

The weather couldn't have been more right. There was a heavy cloud of depression hanging over the Sanno Hospital especially, as if this dark emotion came from the hospital walls.

At the front doors of the hospital, a boy who had dark, pointed features and bright red eyes came sprinting out the doors. He ran straight to the giant cherry blossom tree that had no flowers upon its branches. If a flower could survive in such weather, he had yet to meet one. When the boy came to the tree, he began to punch the trunk repeatedly, rage and sadness flashing on his features.

"WHY? Why did you take another important person from me!" This was spoken in a half scream, half whimper. Those were all the words he said, for the swirl of the snow and the ferocity of the wind blocked out all else.

After an hour, the tree was somewhat busted at the base and covered in his blood. The boy's knuckles were swollen, and covered with splinters as well as blood. His mind and sight became cloudy, for he had been doing this for so long in the blizzard. He was surprised he knew up from down, regardless anything else. Little else matters when you are in mourning.

He fell to his knees, not caring that he was getting his pant legs soaked. "Why... did you have… to take... her?" The strain was too much, and after saying those words, the boy fell to the ground with a quiet thud. A man with lean, young features walked up to the unconscious boy, and knelt down to see if there were any vitals. He put his ear to the boy's chest, he could hear and feel a faint heart beat.

"Looks like you're still alive." The young man smiled to the unconscious young man, and picked the boy bridal style. A visit to the hospital was in order.

When they got inside the hospital, a nurse with black hair and blue eyes saw them walking in. Her attention immediately went to the unconscious boy. "Kurogane-sama!" She ran over to them, not minding the odd looks patients were casting her.

The young man looked to her badge to found her name. "Kimi-san, take care of him at once."

She looked at him, dazzled for a moment by his divine features. A blush spread across her face, but she managed to speak. "Y-Yes, by the looks of it he has a lot of splinters deep in his knuckles. Put him in the first room on the left and I'll go get some things to take out those splinters out."

"Yes Ma'am." The nameless enigmatic man walked with Kurogane to the available room.

Several minutes later with Kurogane still knocked out, Nurse Kimi finished wrapping the bandages around Kurogane's hands. She sighed out of relief, turned to the young man and bowed to him out of gratitude." Thank you so much for bringing Kurogane-sama back. His parents will be very pleased to know that he is fine."

The young man gave her a kind smile, and then turned his attention to Kurogane. He passed Nurse Kimi to get to Kurogane's side. After a moment of looking down at the boy, he spoke. "Tell me something Kimi-san. What do you know about this young man, Kurogane?"

Kimi swallowed once, not used to carrying on conversations with handsome men. Sticking with the basics was obvious. "Well for one, he is 18 years old and he is supposed to inherit his father's company when he turns 22 years old. But he's still so young. His father runs the Hitsugaya Foundation; you know the one that sells computer software and cell phones?"

"Is that right?" He turned to acknowledge her conversation, and wound up looking at Nurse Kimi directly in the eye. Still, she was unused to carrying on conversation with men, much less the incarnate of all that was handsome. Her face erupted in a blush, and she looked just like an over-ripe tomato.

He brought his gaze back to Kurogane, and he brushed his black hair lightly with his long fingers. He got to his knees, bent over toward his ear and began to speak. "You have a heavy burden to bear on your shoulders, now don't you?" Kurogane made a small grunt, almost as if he could hear him. "Don't let it get to you." The young man lifted his head and he started to walk out of the room.

Something occurred to Kimi then. She didn't even get the man's name! Her voice trembled, but she had to know. "W-wait!"

He turned to the nurse, and flashed a smile at her. "Yes?"

" C-Can I ask you f-for your name, please?" All the while she was fumbling over the sentence, she kept thinking repetitively, 'Oh God, I'm gonna burst!'

He gave her a godly smile and said, "My name is Fai." After he said his name, he left in an instant.

She stood there looking at the spot where Fai was standing and she felt like her heart was walking on air, and she was sure her face turned into a dark shade of red. 'Oh my God! He has a godly smile!' When she thought about him, she instantly remembered that she had been too busy admiring him, that she had accidentally forgotten some dire information. 'Wait... I forgot his name!' She suddenly felt like it was the end of the world. Kimi sat in the corner of the room, and she felt extremely sad and stupid for forgetting. However, she was snapped out of her self pity when she heard a groan from the other side of the room.

She rushed to Kurogane's side, and saw that he was awake. Kurogane sat up and looked around the room. He wasted no time in speaking. "Where the hell am I? Heaven? Or am I Hell?"

Kimi giggled, and she was sure her voice gave way to how relieved she felt. "No Kurogane-sama, you are inside the Sanno Hospital."

He growled and asked with an icy tone, "How did I get back here? The last thing I remember is passing out."

Kimi narrowed his eyes to the young boy, "Future CEO or not, he had to learn some manners! "Young man, you need to learn how respect your elders!" When his face remained impassive, she thought to add more to her rant. "Not only your elders, but those who treat your injuries!"

He gave her an odd look. "My injuries?" Kurogane suddenly felt his hands throbbing, and as he took a look at them, he started to not only feel pain in his hands, but also in his heart. Negative feelings started to stir inside of him, mimicking the storm outside of the hospital walls.

Everything was silent for a moment. Kimi had never been good at awkward silences, especially when there were things that had to be said. "Um..." Kurogane turned his head towards her, and his eyes were ice. Regardless of his mood, he had to know how he came to be in the hospital. "There was a man who looked younger than you, and he brought you to the hospital. He carried you all the way in this room, and dropped you off here. I treated your wounds. You had…splinters in your knuckles." She shivered a little, thinking of how bad the infection would have been had she not treated him sooner. "Luckily, I was able to get them all without doing surgery. The wounds won't leave any noticeable scars."

Kurogane took a deep breath. It was his own fault he was in this situation, so he might as well thank those that got him out of his mess. He swallowed his pride and he calmly said, "Thank you, for all that you have done."

Nurse Kimi gave him a lofty smile and said proudly, "Well, I am Head Nurse of this hospital. Oh! And the young man who brought you back to the hospital stayed with you the whole time, he left a few seconds before you woke up"

"Did you even get guy's name?" Kurogane asked.

Kimi stayed quiet for a while, and since Kurogane was naturally impatient, he began to give Kimi a fierce look. Finally, she answered him. "W-Well... I asked him his name… he answered me, but it went through one ear and out the other." She giggled out of how insane the situation was, and out of nervous habit.

Kurogane gave her a hopeless sigh and he hit his forehead on his hand. This made his hand sting, and he was reminded of what he did to himself. To take his mind off of the pain, he asked, "Do you remember what he looks like?"

The look Kimi gave him was one that said she not only remembered what he looked like, but she could tell you in her sleep. "Well, he was shorter than you and he had angelic features. His hair was a sandy blonde color, he had beautiful light blue eyes, pale skin, and a smile that could melt ice." She squealed out of joy, as if simply remembering the nameless man gave her happiness.

He got a little ruffled by her squealing, but something else was on his mind, 'A smile that can melt ice?' Then he said out loud to himself, "What a load of bull." What man's smile could melt ice?

_**(3 years later)**_

It was spring time inTokyo, and the flowers were in full bloom. A lot of students started a new year in school and lots of families and tourist came to visit the Ueno Park that was known for its beautiful cherry blossom trees. Kurogane was now twenty-one years old and he was walking through the park because it was the easiest way to get to his job.

"I hate the spring," he murmured to himself. He stopped walking long enough to take out his carton of cigarettes which he held in his jacket pocket and a folded piece of paper slipped out, soaring in the wind.

He immediately knew what that piece of paper was. As the paper was blowing with the wind, just out of his reach of course, Kurogane gave chase. It blew towards a cherry blossom tree that stood alone, and thankfully, it stayed there.

As Kurogane reached the tree he saw someone up on one of the branches. There was a man who looked younger that him, with pale skin, sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was holding the folded piece of paper and he noticed Kurogane out of the corner of his eye.

He turned his gaze completely to Kurogane and gave him a smile. "Does this belong to you?"

Kurogane was surprised by that man's smile, for it held warmth there, and even the most callous person couldn't help but be charmed. 'A smile that can melt ice.' "Yeah. That belongs to me, now give it back." It was an order, for his boss was going to be pissed if he was late again.

"My, my. That's not a nice way to ask for something back." The smiling man said gleefully.

Kurogane then got extremely irritated. He was always known for his temper. "Look, I'm running late! Just give it back! I want avoid getting into trouble with my boss because she can act like a real bitch."

The blonde haired man sighed. "Alright." He jumped down from the tree and he landed gracefully onto the ground in front of Kurogane. "Here you go." He presented the paper to him and smiled at him, though he had been so rude to him before. Kurogane snatched it out of his hand and he continued on to get to work. He had not time for thawing smiles or enigmatic tree huggers.

Fai gave a little smile to the man's retreat. "So rude, he didn't even say thank you."

(At the Clamp Bar)

Kurogane stomped into the bar, not caring who saw the look on his face. It was an exquisite bar, and everywhere around him there was wealth. There was a Grand "Baldwin" Piano on a small round stage that could rotate all the way around, and stained glass in the shape of snowflakes hung from the ceiling in different colors. There were white, blue, pink and purple lights that lit up the whole club, and a second level with a cocktail lounge.

At the entrance, there was a girl with short brown hair and bright green eyes. She was in a cute black and white maid outfit. Her name was Sakura, and she was one of his lifelong friends. Kurogane passed by her to get to the boss's office.

Sakura followed him. "You're late Kuro-kun."

"I know," was his only reply.

"She might let it slide because she's been drinking again." Sakura said this in her attempt to cheer him up. She always knew when something was bothering him.

Kurogane was currently lost in thought, thinking about the blonde haired guy, and how riled he got just thinking about him, 'A smile that can melt ice... my ass! More like a smile to punch the living daylights out of someone!'

"Maybe." When he opened the door he saw his boss, Yuuko Ichichara, who was smoking out of her pipe, and was wearing an expensive looking kimono.

She took her sweet time exhaling, and then acknowledged him. "You're seven minutes late; you know how much I hate any of my employees being late. Especially when they have been working here for almost three years."

"Then hurry up and fire me if you don't like it," he said huffily. He was in no mood right then, to deal with his woman.

She gave him an evil smile. "No, I like you _way_ too much to do that. You're great with customers, bouncing people out who try to cause trouble and also a great drinking buddy. Besides, there is going to a new Pianist in the Clamp Bar and you're going to show him the ropes around the place."

Kurogane gave his boss a confused look. "Isn't that Sakura's job? My job is to serve customers at the bar and on the floor when necessary!" This couldn't be happening. Since when did he have to baby-sit another wayward musical employee?

Yuuko chuckled. "Well this is your punishment for being seven minutes late."

Kurogane grunted. "Just great, putting more weight on my shoulders, when I already have enough things to do around here."

Yuuko blew out of her pipe. "I know you can handle it somehow. So, about the new pianist: he's a man, twenty-three years old, and he's shorter that you. He has a lot of experience when handling a piano, and he's won a few awards in elementary school. His name is Fai."

Kurogane tried to get an image in his head of what the new guy would look like. Not that he cared, but he figured if he was stuck with someone, he might as well imagine what they looked like. A knock on the door interrupted his musings however.

Yuuko smiled. "That must be him." She looked at the clock, and it said that it was 4:30. "And he's right on time." She smirked at Kurogane, which made him huff and look the other way.

Yuuko cleared her throat, and cheerfully said, "Come in."

As the door opened, Kurogane turned his gaze to the door to see who the new pianist was. He was surprised. It was the same blonde haired man he met in the park and who acted like a royal pain in the ass.

He grunted. "It's you."

The man paid no notice to his shock, and instead greeted him with a warm smile. "Hello, I'm the new pianist, Fay D. Flowright. I'm ready to help open the bar."

Yuuko got up and walked over to Fai and shook his hand. "Welcome, welcome. We've met in the interview and I will be introducing you to the person who will show you how things work around here. Kurogane, introduce yourself."

Kurogane groaned, and turned to face Fay. "I'm Kurogane Hitsugaya."

Fay kept on smiling, and he stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

God, the man was such a little suck up! It made him sick! "Stop acting like we are friends because we're not." Kurogane laced his words with venom, for he really, really would have rather been doing something else.

Yuuko smacked Kurogane's head with a fan, and he felt a small mark on his forehead from the effort. "Please excuse him, Fay-kun. He's always like this, even when I first met him."

Fay gave a small smile, and calmly said, "It's alright."

"That was completely uncalled for!" Kurogane snapped at Yuuko.

Yuuko gave him a calm cold look. "No, what was uncalled for was how you acted towards Fay. Be nice to him, you just met him."

He begged to differ! "I didn't just meet him, he's the reason why I was late!"

Yuuko closed her eyes and sighed. "Nevertheless, he is _going_ to stay. Now show him around the place"

Kurogane grumbled. "Fine, come on new guy." He headed for the door, not even checking to see if Mr. Kiss Up wanted to follow.

He wasn't sure he followed him until he heard the man speak again. "Please, call me Fay or Fay-kun."

"Not gonna happen."

After hours of showing Fay around the place, introducing him to the other employees and preparing everything for tonight, it was already 7:00 pm, meaning it was time to open the bar.

A flood of rich people and aristocrats came inside and sat down. Countless orders came in asking for red, pink and white wine, and many different types of expensive foods. Some Jazz music came from the speakers that hung on the ceiling with the lights and stained glass, and it added to the party atmosphere.

The jazz music was playing in order to give Fay time to get ready. Kurogane was making the drinks, Sakura and Syaoran was serving the food and drinks along with the twins, one of which was a boy who had black hair and blue eyes and went by the name Larg and the other twin was a girl who had silver hair and red eyes and went by the name Soel.

Soel went up to the counter where Kurogane was working. "Kuro-chan, I'm ready to serve the next order, don't keep me waiting."

Kurogane shook his head, irritated at the term of endearment. "Stop calling me that!" He handed her the tray of food. "Here."

She grabbed the tray from his hands. "By the way have you seen Fai, he hasn't come out yet."

"Don't know and don't care." He just got enraged just thinking about him. Something about the man got under his skin, even though everyone else seemed to be charmed by him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fai walk up to the stage where the piano was. The jazz music stopped and the lights that were pointed to the stage lit up. Everyone turned their gaze from one another and they all had their eyes on Fai. He noticed they were all looking at him but they didn't make him flustered. Fai must have been used to the attention.

Without a cue, he started to play a piano piece made by Beethoven called _Moonlight Sonata_. When he was playing, the whole room seemed to be in a trance. However, Kurogane noticed that as each individual key stroke put forth music, Fay looked…terribly sad. He was the image of melancholy.

"Wow, such beautiful music." Soel blushed.

Kurogane was also under the same spell. Also, he was remembering a girl he once knew, who playing this song on the piano too. 'No way...'

It was now 12:30 am. The whole place was deserted and everyone cleaned up, got out of their uniforms, and headed towards their homes. Kurogane, Sakura and Syaoran walked out together, a trio of friends. Kurogane was still thinking about the piece Fai played on the piano and how sad Fai looked.

Sakura had always been intuitive, and knew when something was up with him. This time was no different. "Kuro-kun, are you okay?"

Kuro snapped out of his thoughts. "Of course I'm fine."

Sakura sighed. "It seemed like earlier today something was bothering you. Please don't let it get to you." She gave him a brief hug, one that he did not return.

"Sakura, I'll walk you home tonight. Let's go." Syaoran said to her

"Okay, coming!" she answered cheerfully.

Kurogane watched them disappear into the darkness, and he was still lost in his thoughts. However, he stopped thinking immediately when he heard someone behind him. He knew who it was even before the man opened his mouth. "They make a cute couple."

Kurogane turned around and he was met with Fay's smiling face. Somehow, that enchanting smile, the one that could supposedly "melt ice" looked false to him. It was as if he were trying to cover up how unhappy he really was. The tears of a clown or something.

Kurogane growled at him, losing patience with this act. "How long are you going to pretend to be happy?"

Fay kept on smiling, as if he didn't hear a word he said. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Goodnight, Kuro-kun." Fay turned on his heel and left Kurogane behind, only with the image of his false smile.

Somehow, he felt he had to get the last word. "Don't call me that!" Silence. Well, he accomplished one thing tonight.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it! XD


End file.
